friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
*Pony's Creed: Chapter 16; Alliance
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: This story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, implied cannibalsm, ponies, referennces to several video games, and PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Next Story: Pony's Creed By Terrarian Pony Chapter 16 Alliance ... Two days later... Octavia was sitting in Luna's old room, getting herself familiar with the place. Suddenly, one of the assassin scouts came in with a letter. Scout:" Mistress, a letter from our colleagues in Manehattan." Octavia:" Manehattan?" Octavia took the letter, and opened it. Dear Mistress in Ponyville, I am pleased to inform you that you shall not have as much problem with the Canterlot templars as before. The Canterlot templar lord has been dealt with. However, I also regret to inform you that the assassination was caused by none other than the Ponyville templar known as Key Note. Not many know of this, but he is not just a templar. He is also a cannibal, and one of the strongest templars out there. He is a serious threat, and he should be dealt with, cautiously. We may need your assistance here in Manehattan, as he has brought quite a few Ponyville templars here. We are currently trying our best to convince the Manehattanite templars to form an alliance with us, and it is working out so far, but we need more recruits. Perhaps a Mistress such as yourself can be of help to us as well. ~''Malachi'' Octavia:" Lord? Alliance? Wait... KEY NOTE!?" ... Lyra:" What's up, Octavia?" Octavia:" Lyra, I need your help." Lyra:" Sure." Octavia:" There was letter I got from the assassins from... I think, Manehattan." Lyra:" The Manehattanite assassins? Bleh... I hear they're trying to form an alliance with the Manehattanite templars." Octavia:" So, it's true then?" Lyra:" Yeah, it's probably still not working though." Octavia:" Apparently it is." Lyra:" Let me see that." Octavia handed her the letter. Lyra:" Wait, Key Note is in Manehattan? Wha- but... What is he doing there?" Octavia:" Apparently he killed some... lord?" Lyra:" Oh yeah... the letter does say that the templar lord of Canterlot is now dead." Octavia:" What does it mean, templar lord?" Lyra:" Each district has their own templar lord. Just like most districts have their own assassin Mistress." Octavia:" I'm sorry, most?" Lyra:" Well, I know Manehattan doesn't have one. They have like seven leaders or something. This Malachi is one of them." Octavia:" Well then, I'll head there tomorrow with a bunch of our own assassins. Right now, I'm going to see Twilight." Lyra:" I'll gather your crew than." Octavia:" Thank you, Lyra." ... Twilight:" Hello Octavia. Are you ready to get back to it?" Octavia:" Sure." Octavia went into the animus. As before, the world faded into white. ... Back in Mario Flynn's body, Octavia saw that she... more specifically he, was heading towards the Canterlot castle. Next to him, was a grey black unicorn stallion, with a red and orange mane, just like Sunset Shimmer, and his cutie mark looked like some kind of meteorite. Perhaps he was a meteorologist? It turned out to Moonstone Prim. It looked like the Grand Galloping Galla was happening. Moonstone:" Try not to have too much fun with my dear sister, you." Mario:" Don't worry, I would never let harm come to her, I promise. I just... haven't seen her in a while." Moonstone:" Yes, well... Arlie is... she hasn't been doing well lately." Mario:" Huh? What's wrong? Did somepony hurt her? I'll give them beating of the century!" Moonstone:" Hahaha! No. If that were the case, I would've done the same, but much worse." Upon entering the castle, they saw Princess Celestia standing at the top of the stairs, greeting all of the important ponies. She didn't seem entirely fond of her job, but Mario knew it wasn't his place to get mixed up in that. Instead, he went on to look for Arlie. Octavia gained control, and began walking around. Twilight:" Octavia, you need to find Arlie again." Octavia (Mario's voice):" I think I know just what to do." Octavia focused, and her phoenix sight began to work. Twilight:" Whoa! How did you manage to do that!?" Octavia:" Phoenix sight. All assassins can use it. Some are even born with it." Twilight:" That's... that's... amazing! A special sight that can let assassins see what other ponies cannot! I have to know what it feels like!" Octavia:" Maybe later, when my head is not in somepony elses." Twilight:" Oh, right. Sorry, I got carried away. Please, continue." Through the phoenix sight, Octavia/Mario spotted a yellow pony-shaped figure amongst the crowd. Octavia/Mario made her/his way towards it. Suddenly, Octavia lost control of the body again. Arlie was having a coughing fit. She was coughing blood even. She collapsed on the floor, everypony else was slightly in a panick. Mario ran to her as fast as he could. Mario:" ARLIE! Arlie, what happened." Arlie:" M-mario my love... I-I've been poisoned." Mario:" SOMEPONY, IS ANYPONY A DOCTOR!?" Nopony responded, just began murmuring between eachother. Mario picked up Arlie, and ran for the exit. Moonstone:" What happened!?" Mario:" She's been poisoned! She was like this when I found her! I'm going to find a doctor!" Moonstone:" Let's hurry!" The two boys ran off with Arlie, and Octavia gained control again. She began to run as fast as she could. Once they found a doctor, he immediately told them to lay her down, and so he did. Doctor:" She will be in my care." Moonstone:" Mario. Where are you going?" Mario:" I'm going to find the maniac who did this!" Moonstone:" That'll be nearly impossible. How are going to do that?" Mario:" I have my ways." Moonstone:" I trust you Mario, you may have just saved my sister's life. If not, tried." Octavia ran back to the castle. Octavia:" How am I supposed to find somepony who poisoned her?" Twilight:" Try using the phoenix sight. I want to study it more." Octavia used the phoenix sight around the area where Arlie was poisoned. She began to notice everypony else leaving. Octavia guessed they just didn't want to be the next to go. She found a trace of the poison coming from the blood, and followed it. It was leading right up to the Princess, where a unicorn was levitating a small knife behind him. Mario ran up the stairs towards the unicorn to stop him, and not moment too soon, did he tackle the stallion, causing him to drop the knife. Celestia:" What is going on here?" Mario:" Ma'am, this pony... he tried to murder you." ???:" I will not go down like this!" The unicorn suddenly disappeared in a flash, and Celestia sent her guards to go look for the unicorn. Celestia:" Thank you. I am grateful that you have acted without hesitation." Mario:" Your welcome, Princess. There is somewhere else I must be, though." Celestia:" I see. Thank you once again." Everything faded into white again. ... Twilight:" Octavia, we're skipping to a more recent memory." Octavia (Mario's voice):" Alright." Skipping to the next memory, Mario was at the funeral of his beloved fillyfriend. Though his father did not understand his love for the daughter of a templar, he could understand his son's heartbreak. Elijah:" I know how it feels. When your mother died giving birth to you, I didn't know how to deal with it. But I understood my duty, and accepted the fact that she was gone from my life." Mario:" Thank you, father. I know you did not like her..." Elijah:" Hah... the way I put it before, I can see how you would think that. No, it was not that I didn't like her. Perhaps I should have given her a chance. I knew you were sneaking out just to see her... I was disappointed. But for what it's worth... I hope it was worth every moment." Mario:" Thank you, father." ... Twilight pulled Octavia out of the animus. Twilight seemed distressed about something. Octavia:" What's going on?" Twilight:" Something's wrong. I've just gotten word from Princess Celestia that the castle of friendship is going to be under attack." Octavia:" What!?" Twilight:" For some reason the Canterlot templars ar after me." Octavia:" Do not worry, I will send assassins to..." Twilight:" No need, I have my own royal guards, remember?" Octavia:" Twilight, these are are templars. What if your royal guards aren't enough?" Twilight:" Um..." Octavia:" You need us, Twilight." Twilight:" Alright. I'll tell my guards not to attack your ponies." Suddenly, Lyra, Fiddles, Minuette, Terra, and Vinyl came in with a bunch of other assassins, and they all bowed to Twilight. Vinyl:" We're here to protect you, Princess." Twilight:" Wait... what?" Vinyl:" Princess Luna has informed us that you are in danger, and we're here to help." Twilight:" Uh... fine. I'm still sending my own guards as well, though." Vinyl:" As you wish, my princess." Twilight began walking away to call upon her best guards. ... A few minutes later, the templars had began knocking on the big, crystal doors of the castle of friendship. Octavia:" What do they want with you anyways?" Twilight:" I don't know. I just don't like that I'm being involved in this." Octavia:" Twilight, I'm so sorry. Really. It is probably our fault you are involved in the first place." Twilight:" *Sigh* No, it was bound to happen eventually. I am a princess after all." Octavia:" I promise, once this is over, we'll clean up the mess." The Canterlot templars broke open the doors, and the assassins began fighting along side the royal guards to get rid of them. Twilight began flashing beam spells to incapacitate the templars. She did not want to kill any of them herself, being the princess of friendship and all. Suddenly, Vinyl got cut in the face, and Octavia leapt to her rescue, killing the templar that hurt her sister. Octavia:" Vinyl! Are you alright?" Vinyl:" I think... I think they got my eye. Does it look bad?" It did indeed look very bad. Octavia:" Just hang in there, Vinyl. Twilight, I need a healing spell... or something." Twilight:" I'll do the best I can, but you'll have to defend me." Octavia:" On it." After a bunch of clashing, the templars eventually gave up, and ran out with their tails between their legs. None of the assassins, or royal guards died, but some were severely injured. Twilight:" I was able to stop the bleeding, but not even magic can bring back an eye." Vinyl's left eye was covered behind an eye patch, but Octavia still saw a scar running through it. Octavia:" Are you alright?" Vinyl:" I'm tough. It hurts, but not my pride, if you know what I mean." Octavia:" Well that's good to know, but I'm more worried about the physical injury." Vinyl:" Relax Tavi. Besides, there are others here who are probably more wounded than I am." Octavia:" R-right, it's just..." Vinyl:" I know. We're sisters, but with the assassins, we aren't allowed to play favorites." Octavia:" Wh- waht? I wasn't... hmmph. Perhaps you deserve that missing eye." Vinyl:" Whatever, I think it makes me look cool." Octavia smiled. Octavia:" That it does." Twilight:" Um... Octavia?" Octavia:" Yes?" Twilight:" This might sound a bit much to ask, and feel free to say no, but you were right. Without your assassins, we would have probably been destroyed. Do you mind leaving a few of them here, as a line of defence?" Octavia:" Of course. I'll assign assassins to guard the outside and in for you, or would you rather me only assign outside guardians?" Twilight:" I don't want to take any chances. I'll go with both. Your assassins can sense traitors or imposters, right? It'll probably do good to have assassins in and out." Octavia:" Very well then. What would like to be done with incapacitated?" Twilight:" I'll take them prisoner. I can use a spell to tell if they are still alive or not. Maybe we can get answers out of them, without harming them of course." Octavia:" I think that's a good idea. Sometimes it's best to have prisoners of war and treat them kindly, than to use violence on them." Twilight:" I agree." Octavia:" Vinyl Scratch, I must speak with you." Vinyl:" Yes, Mistress?" Octavia:" I am going out of Ponyville to help some fellow assassins, and I need a substitute to take over whilst I am away." Vinyl:" Sis... with all due respect, there has has never been a substitute master or mistress in the Creed. It's a rule... well, not exactly a rule, but it's never happened. Isn't that why Luna left you the title of Mistress?" Octavia:" Perhaps, but another reason is because she is also a princess. She cannot be in two places at once, and neither can I. You would be the first assassin to substitute a mistress until I return." Vinyl:" I... I will not let you down." Octavia:" I know. I trust you. Fiddles, Lyra , I want you to help her in any way you can." Fiddles:" Understood!" Lyra:" You can count on me." Octavia:" Good. Lyra, has my team been assigned?" Lyra:" Yes, Mistress." Octavia:" What are the names of my assigned members?" Lyra:" I've asked for Berry Punch and Minuette, however, they can't afford a foalsitter, so Berry is out. I've also drafted Golden Harvest, Terra, Ulysses, and Hunter." Octavia:" Um... I've never heard most of thise names." Lyra:" Golden harvest is a carrot farmer, but her cutie mark shouldn't fool you. She's a deadly berserker. Ulysses is a very prideful warrior. He's a shadowblade and a trickster. He only speaks when spoken to, and never questions an order. Hunter is both a beserker, and a shadowblade. It may not seem like a good mix, but he is very good at what he does. He also carries a crossbow, in case you were wandering. You know Minuette, right? She is a thief, and is really good with a lockpick." Octavia:" I see. Terra, what class are you? I never did ask." Terra:" Oh! I'm a shadowblade, but I'm also a thief." Octavia:" It seems like we have a good set of assassins in our group then." Lyra:" Trust me. They are some of the best assassins we have." Twilight:" You said you are leaving? Where?" Octavia:" I'm going to Manehattan to settle a problem. In spite of the templar/assassin war, the Manehattanite factions are actually contenplating on becoming an alliance." Twilight:" Assassins and templars working together?" Vinyl:" It won't happen, you know. The templars are too ambitious. Sure, the Manehattanite soldiers may want ally with the assassins, but it can't be done without their lord's approval. And he says no." Octavia:" Perhaps we can use his soldiers to our advantage then." Vinyl:" Could try, but the soldiers have their own reasons for staying loyal to their lord. They won't just join the assassins against his wishes." ... That night, Octavia was having trouble sleeping again. Only, this time, she had Terra there to comfort her. Terra:" What's wrong my love?" Octavia:" N-nothing, just... I'm just having a hard time thinking about what might happen to the guild if we leave." Terra:" You left some good ponies in charge. I'm sure everything will be fine." Octavia smiled at the bat pony. Octavia:" Thank you." Terra:" Tavi... I wanted to tell you... I wanted to say that... what I am trying to is, I think... I think I'm ready. Not just be with you, but to be there for you." Octavia:" Are you asking what I think you're asking?" Terra:" Tavi... will you be... my marefriend?" They were both silent for about half a minute, until Octavia kissed the bat pony. After departing lips, Terra was blushing ferociously. Octavia:" I would love to be your marefriend." ... The next morning, Octavia and Terra got up early for the train ride to Manehattan. When they and the other assighned assassins arrived, none of them wore their cloaks. The assassins with her were Minuette, Golden Harvest, Terra, Ulysses, and Hunter. Minuette is a light blue unicorn mare with a blue and white mane, and an hourglass for a cutie mark. Golden Harvest is a yellow earth pony mare, with an orange mane, and a carrot bundle cutie mark. Ulysses was is grey pegasus stallion, with a scruffy black mane, and a star-shaped cutie mark. Ulysses also wore a brown duster coat, and a breathing mask for style. Hunter is a brown earth pony stallion, with a white mane, and a bow and arrow for a cutie mark. He also carried a bow on him. A bunch of Canterlot templars and crows were waiting for the train back to Canterlot. Octavia overheard a templar and a crow talking. Templar:" I can't believe our lord was taken by that foul cannibal. If were up to me, I would launch an all out attack on Key Note." Crow:" Hmph... well there is no way I'm going after him. He's the scariest thing I've ever seen since... since Nightmare Moon herself." Templar:" Nightmare Moon? That's the scariest thing you can think of?" Crow:" Heck, even Celestia is scary enough." Templar:" Are we thinking of the same Celestia, or are you straying off topic?" Crow:" I'm just saying, that hair of hers... it literally defies gravity. The way it flows like that is freaky." Templar:" ..." Crow:" That Princess Cadence though... now she's a beauty, a goddess." Templar:" I'm... I'm not sure why I even started this conversation. It's just leading nowhere." Octavia walked around a bit more, listening in on the templars. None of the others really had any useful information though. All of a sudden, a familiar voice came from behind Octavia. ???:" O-octavia?" She recognized the voice of Blaze Cutter. She was wearing her crow outfit, but she was not wearing the hood up. Octavia:" Are you here to kill me? If so, shouldn't you be more quiet about it?" Blaze:" Octavia..." Octavia:" You chose your side. What else is there to say?" Blaze:" ..." Octavia:" You. Were. My. Lover. I thought we had something special together." Blaze:" I... I thought we did too..." Octavia:" Than why did you do it? Hmm? Why did you have to go off with some colt? Do you realize what that did to me? I loved you, and I thought you loved me." Blaze:" You wouldn't understand my situation." Octavia:" Situation? What situation?" Blaze:" I... I've always loved you, Octavia. Not once did I stop thinking about you all of these years. Even when I married Jesse. He meant nothing to me." Octavia:" Then why did you marry him!?" Blaze:" It's complicated, Octavia." Octavia:" Complicated my cutie mark. You loved him, didn't you? Or did you just decide you didn't like me anymore?" Blaze:" I had no choice!" Octavia:" Everypony has a choice in who they love." Blaze:" Not always, Octavia. Your life is a little different than mine." Octavia:" YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" This comotion started to attract a few of the Canterlot templars. Templar:" Is this mare bothering you ma'am?" Blaze:" N-no... we were just at a... disagreement as all. Please, leave us to it." Templar:" Very well, ma'am. The train should be here in an hour." The templar began to walk away. Blaze:" We should take this somewhere private." Octavia:" There is nothing else to say, Blaze. You chose your own path, I've chosen mine." Blaze:" Octavia... I want you to know that... I still love you. I always had." Octavia:" Well I can't say the same, I'm afraid. Because everytime I look at you now, I see an enemy." A tear began to roll down Blaze's check. Blaze:" I'm... I'm sorry you feel that way..." Blaze began to walk away, her tail tucked between her legs, and her ears drooping. It was only visible, though, until she lifted her hood back up with her magic, showing the crow face. Terra:" Octavia... what was that all about?" Octavia:" I don't want to talk about it." Terra:" Oh. I understand. It makes sense you wouldn't want to talk about your previous relationship. I won't pry. But if you want to talk to somepony, I'm here for you." Octavia:" Th-thank you... Terra, you would never leave me for a stallion, w-would you?" Terra:" There are a few reasons why I don't want to be in a relationship with any stallion. Let's just leave it at that. And no, I would never leave you, at all. I've seen this kind of thing too many times, and... just know that my heart belongs to you, and you only." Octavia:" That's exactly what she said." Terra smooched Octavia passionately. Octavia was shocked. Octavia:" T-terra... Canterlot templars... they don't like filly foolers." Terra:" Relax, they didn't see us. I was just sealing my promise. I'm not going to let you down like she did. She's obviously a back stabber. Me... I'm loyal 'til the end." Octavia:" Terra..." Terra:" I will never betray you." Octavia began to softly cry. Meanwhile, Blaze was hiding her shame and tears from the crows and the Canterlot templars. Hearing that Octavia loved somepony else was... difficult for her. A blue pegasus Canterlot templar approached her. His mane was a darker shade of blue than his fur, and his eyes were green. His cutie mark was a swooping bird. ???:" I know you have feelings for her. But this is for the best. If it were up to me, you would still be holding her right now." Blaze:" I just... can't believe she would move on like that. I knew I should've just ran away with her. She meant a lot to me, Jesse." Jesse:" I know. But running away from your problems wouldn't have done any good. It would have created more tension between the crows and the Canterlot templars." Blaze:" My heart breaks more everyday, now that I know that she is an assassin. She and I were something special. You and me... we don't even love eachother." Jesse:" I can't say that isn't true... because it is. But you know why things must be this way." Blaze:" I know... I know. It's just... I love her." Jesse:" I love Nikki. But it was never meant to be. I can accept that. So should you." Blaze:" I can't! I'm not like you! I can't accept something that I never wanted!" Blaze began running off. Jesse just stood there. ... Octavia and her assassins boarded the train to Manehattan. Octavia was saddened at the fact that she saw Blaze again, and was leaning on Terra for comfort. Octavia:" Look at me. I'm supposed to be strong for the team, but... I made a fool of myself back there. Do you think Luna made the choice?" Terra:" I have confidence in you, Octavia. You're a great leader so far. I think you should express yourself more often, you look cute when your emotional." Octavia:" Heheh... you sound just like her. But... I'm glad you aren't her." Terra:" No. I'm not. The difference between me and her... I really do love you. And I will until the day I die." Octavia:" Mmm... I think you just assassinated my heart." Terra:" Ahahahaha. You're funny, Tavi." ... As soon as Octavia and her assassins arrived, they were immediately confronted by two Manehattanite templars. Dare:" You are Octavia, yes? New Misstress of the Ponyville assassins?" Octavia:" Um... nope, you're looking for somepony else." Raven:" Do not worry, we are allies to Manehattanite assassins. I believe Malachi has sent you a letter, via courier?" Octavia:" Alright, fine... but how did you know?" Raven:" Malachi recieved a letter from Lyra Heartstrings. Turns out, you are the new Mistress. The other thing is... well you are the only ponies who were aboard that train, surprisingly." Octavia:" Then where is this Malachi? Why isn't he speaking with me?" Dare:" He is negotiating with the Lord of the Manehattanite templars. It's not going to well. Golden:" Of course it isn't. He needs more persuasion." Octavia:" Perhaps I can have a talk with your lord." Dare:" Alright. But be careful. We don't need a the death of Mistress on our consciousness." Octavia:" I assure you, I am a very capable pony. Everypony, get dressed in your assassin uniforms. We are going to see the templar lord of Manehattan." ... Dare and Raven lead them through the city of Manehattan. It was a beautiful city, but it also had it's flaws. But Octavia and her assassins were here for a specific reason. The Manehattanite templars lead the Ponyville assassins to a large dome in Manehattan. Five other Manehattanite templars stopped them. Templar:" Hold there! Why have you brought more assassins with you?" Raven:" They're here to help." Dare:" This is the Mistress of the Ponyville assassin tribe." Templar:" I see. Our lord will not be pleased to see you are here, but come in." Octavia:" I'm going alone." Minuette:" But Mistress..." Hunter:" There is no way we are letting go in there alone, m'lady." Octavia:" It is my decision." Hunter:" But Mistress..." Ulysses:" The Mistress has spoken. You would do well to do as she commands. You have my full support, Mistress." Golden:" I swear, were it up to me, we would be killing all of these templars." Ulysses:" But it is not. Just as well, that is NOT what our creed is about." Minuette:" Ulysses is right, but I still don't feel comfortable letting you in alone." Terra:" Me neither... however, I have full confidence in Octavia's abilities. If she says it's better to go it alone, than it is her choice." Minuette:" I understand." Hunter:" Very well then." Octavia:" Thank you." Octavia walked into the dome with the templars. They headed straight for the lord's room. In the lord's room, Malachi was speaking with a tall, old earth pony stallion, with a grey coat, and a white mane, most likely from his age. His cutie mark was covered by a white cape. Malachi:" I know you don't trust the assassins, Mason, but you need our help." Mason:" If we needed the assassins, we would jump through hoops just to make you accept us. But we aren't in any real danger here, my knights are just incompetent." Octavia:" Sounds like something a coward would say." Mason:" Wha- who are you!? You did not tell me of a second party." Malachi:" Grrr... forgive me, I was unaware my guests from Ponyville would be arriving here. What are you doing?" Octavia:" Saving your flank by the looks of it. It seems you do not know how to negotiate peace between factions. So that is where I come in." Malachi:" I was in the middle of a negotiation! How dare you barge in here and..." Mason:" Now hold on a moment. I wish to hear what this one's arguement. Do continue, miss..." Octavia:" Octavia. Well known cellist in Ponyville, and Mistress of the Ponyville assassins." Mason:" Oh, Octavia you say? Well, I must say, I admire your work as a cellist. Haven't heard very many concerts lately." Octavia:" Yes well... I've been quite busy as of late." Mason:" Very understandable. I happen to be a musician myself." He lifted his cape to show his cutie mark. It was nearly identical to Vinyl's music note cutie mark, except this was blue, not black. Octavia:" Ah, your cutie mark is nearly identical to that of my sister's. So then you must be uncle Mason?" Mason:" Haha! I'm glad to see you remember me well! You have aged well, my niece." Malachi:" Perfect, a family reunion. If that's all it takes to negotiate, than I see no reason to fraudle with the likes of you." Mason:" Ah, alas. This one is right. I still have yet to hear a convincing arguement." Octavia:" Of course. You see, according to a few of your own soldiers, it seems they themselves wouldn't mind having us assassins as an ally. They seem overwhelmed by all of the murderous gangs in Manehattan, as well as the assassins. On top of that, it now seems you now have the Canterlot templar forces wanting to get at you. And Key Note, he would probably be your biggest enemy here." Mason:" I will not lie. Key Note is very powerful. He used to be one of my templars. Until two years ago, he was executed for what he was found to be. A cannibal. But he was dead as we thought. Somehow he was... reborn. It did not make sense. I stabbed him in the heart with my own sword, yet he still lives." Octavia:" Then you would need us. I am one of the daughters of Key Note myself. However, his cannibalism has made him a top enemy of mine." Mason:" I see. But I do not see how the assassins would be a relevant ally, if not even I could kill him." Octavia:" Well you see, my friend has this... thing. It's called an animus. It is used to see into the memories of one's own ancestors, but only ones by bloodline. He is my father. I can find out how he was able to do this, and expose his weak point." Mason:" Hmm. Well I suppose that could work. Any chance you would introduce me to this... friend of yours?" Octavia:" I am afraid I cannot put the ponies I care about in danger like that. However, this could be our best opportunity. Besides, I don't think you can take on the templars of Canterlot, and the crows, and the tenplars of Ponyville by yourselves." Mason:" Hmm... I suppose you've convinced me. Very well. I will assure you, our templars will be in alliance to the assassins. We may have to make a few... changes to our own morals, but the assassins are welcome to roam Manehattan without any of our own templars interfering with your work, as long as you do not interfere with ours. Mr. Malachi, I will be signing that alliance treaty now." Malachi:" Hmph... very well. I suppose coming here wasn't a complete waste after all." Octavia:" You should be thanking me." Malachi:" Don't get me wrong. I am most grateful we are making peace with at least the Manehattanite templars. However, I do not appreciate you coming in to steal the spotlight. Just do well to know, that Manehattanite assassins are in charge of the Manehattanite assassin branch. Not you." Octavia:" Dearly noted. Now, I believe I came here to discuss matters about Key Note." Malachi:" Fine. Key Note isn't the only cannibal here, though. He's..." Octavia:" Brought other Ponyville templars into it. I know. My sister was the first to experience it herself." Mason:" These cannibals are out of control. They are no longer hunting those they deem criminals. They are hunting for sport." Octavia:" I was not aware of this. Do not worry. We will..." Templar:" SIR!!!" Mason:" What is it!?" Templar:" It's the cannibal, sir! He's- gah!" A knife struck the templar in the back of the throat. The other templars and assassins came in to see the commotion. Key Note was... different. He was surrounded by a dark aura, and his eyes were glowing yellow. He was now a unicorn, instead of an earth pony. He even began speaking with as if his voice was thousands. Key:" Calling upon assassins to do away with me? Pitiful. I wander, how many knives does it take to bring you down?" Malachi:" Eh... wasn't he an earth pony?" Mason:" Key Note... what is going on? How are you do..." Key:" Are you really so dense? Is it not obvious?" Mason:" Th-that... relic..." Octavia was confused for a moment, but then she saw a red and silver amulet on Key Note's chest that was in the shape of an alicorn. Key:" Do you like it? The alicorn amulet is a very powerful object, and is more magical than any unicorn you've ever seen. Sure, it has it's limits, but even it can make anypony more powerful. Even me!" Octavia:" So that's how you kept coming back? That amulet, it's given you immortality." Key:" Mmm... not exactly. It heals me before the light even has a chance to leave my eyes. I've left my minions here in Manehattan to play. But I wouldn't worry about that. I would be more concerned about poor Fluttershy, and the rest of rest of your little friends back in Ponyville. They're my next target of you don't hurry." Octavia:" No!" Key:" Hahahahahahahahaha!" Key Note poofed away, leaving everypony in the room in shock. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Fanfiction (Series) Category:Genre (Crossover)